


Fit

by kutsushita



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A severely schmoopy sex scene set sometime in the post-high-school future in Abe's apartment after they've been drinking together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



"Ta-Takaya," Ren says. Takaya blinks at him dumbly, because Ren is smiling at him and Ren's smiles always do that to him, even after all this time.

"Takaya," Ren repeats, walking slowly and a little unsteadily toward him. Takaya swallows and stands absolutely still. He can hear the smile in Ren's words, too, along with something else, something heavy and full of promise. And then the promise is fulfilled, as Ren finishes crossing the room and slides a hand around Takaya's neck, the smile still on his lips as he presses them to Takaya's.

"I want..." Ren pants out in between kisses, "I want..."

"Yeah," Takaya says, his voice hoarse and scratchy. His hands are fisted in the sides of Ren's jacket. He doesn't even need to hear the words. It took them three years and then some to get there, and it was anything but easy, but the connection they have now makes communication easy.

They stumble a few times on their way to the bed, not willing to separate long enough to make the trip there more safely. Takaya falls back and pulls Ren on top of him, and they both laugh softly before they resume kissing.

They trade slow messy kisses for a while, and then Ren starts to hump against him more urgently, and Takaya breaks apart from him to reach over to his bedside drawer. "Here," he says. "I've got..."

Ren's blush grows a little deeper as he takes the lube from Takaya, but his face is filled with determination. Takaya closes his eyes and hums appreciatively as Ren's fingers move inside him, slowly but confidently pressing him open. He focuses all his attention on the feel of that hand, the hand he knows possibly even better than his own. Every callus, every ring of knuckle, the firmness and steady strength. Takaya could easily come just from this, but as much as he loves Ren's hand, he wants another part of Ren inside of him when both of them come.

"Ren," Takaya tries to growl lightly, only it comes out as more of a needy whine.

He doesn't need to say more than that. Like him, Ren just knows, dropping light kisses on Takaya's face as he extracts his fingers, bending Takaya's legs back and lining himself up with Takaya's entrance. They both inhale loudly together as Ren pushes slowly into him. Even though it's the first time it's a perfect fit, a glove that's been well-oiled and broken in over the years, familiar and warm. Takaya rises up to meet Ren's thrusts, and the two of them don't need any signs to sync their movements.

Takaya finishes first, but keeps moving with Ren until he comes too, settling down on top of his partner in satisfaction. They're both sticky with sweat, and Takaya runs his thumb affectionately over the side of Ren's brow, wiping some of it off.

"Ren," Takaya says, schooling his voice to sound as serious as possible. It gets Ren to open his heavy-lidded eyes and gaze at him questioningly, and he continues, repeating the words he'd first said so long ago. "I like you. Not just as a pitcher."

He's rewarded with another grin that's bright like the sun. Ren says, "I... Ta-Taka... Lo—" and kisses him. Takaya doesn't need to hear the words to know what Ren said.


End file.
